Through the Window of Memories
by Shadow Games821
Summary: There are many kingdoms in worlds we know nothing about, with powerful rulers and dark pasts. Two major Kingdoms are the Kingdom of Soulia, and a Kingdom which has no physical appearance. And yet these two kingdoms are sworn enemies, fighting over which is stronger; fate, or death? But what happens, say, if the king of death falls for the princess of fate? (Evil atem x OC)
1. The Coronaton

_Hello! Shadow (Inspire) iz back! The holidays have just really been getting in the way of my wrinting. I'm warning you, there is a yaoi ship of Flandre Scarlet x Remilia Scarlet in here. And Remilia is not Flandre's sister in this fic. Also, as you might know from my other fic (if it's still up) Alex/Ultimate Evil is a half vampire, half demon version of Atem. Anyway, enjoy the story!_

**Elaine's POV.**

"Queen Remilia Scarlet!" The guard shouted. My sister Remilia walked down the isle, looking gorgeous as usual. Today was her coronation, she was now of age to become queen, which is 9000. I watched as her pink dress dragged along behind her. I'm only 7000 right now, much to young to be queen. My name is Elaine Grace. No one really aknowledges me. It's always, "Do you know where Remilia Scarlet is?" As if I'd know, or care. I don't have any friends, but my sister has a girlfriend. Flandre Scarlet is her name. Flandre is one of those girls who thinks her life is over if she isn't around Remilia. When I'm around them, they usually start making out with each other, so I normally stay away from Remilia if Flandre is around. But I knew that some day, Flandre will live here, and I wouldn't be able to just avoid them. I sighed and looked around, not paying attention to Remilia. I looked at the people behind me, kings and queens from other kingdoms had come to watch the coronation, even the royals from the enemy kingdoms. Each king had a queen next to him. I counted all of the beautiful girls in brightly colored dresses. I was coming to the end of the line, when I noticed that one king did not have a woman next to him. I gasped a little. The one who didn't have a queen, was the most hated of our kingdom. The king of death and the one that they call the Ultimate Evil, King Alex, who, instead of ruling just one kindom, monitors all kingdoms of the land. And judging by the look on his face, he was bored. This was the first time I've ever seen him in person, and, he looked nothing like what they taught us in school. He certainly didn't _Look_ all that bad. _Maybe. "I'll talk to him after the ceremony's done."_ I thought. I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I looked over to see Flandre trying to get my attention. "Pay attention." She hissed. I nodded, but took another look at Alex, only to find him staring back at me. I quickly faced forward and used the fan I was holding to hide my face._ "Hey, this annoying thing really does come in handy sometimes." _I thought. Finally, the ceremony ended, and after my sister, I was the first to get up and leave.

**Later, at the reception, 3****rd**** person POV.**

Remilia and Elaine stood in the front of the room, watching the people dance with each other, and occasionally accepting dances of their own. "What's wrong, Elaine? You look a bit…uncomfortable." Remilia asked in concern. Elaine fake smiled and lied. "I'm just tired. That's all." Remilia nodded, though she was unsure about her sisters' words. She looked up and groaned. Alex was heading their way. "What's wrong, sister?" Elaine asked. "Alex is heading this way." She said quietly. Elaine felt her heart skip a beat. "Try to be nice to him. It's a manner of respect that you be nice to everyone tonight, even your enemies." Remilia groaned, but nodded. Instead of wearing a dress like most of the queens and princesses tonight, Elaine was wearing a kimono, showing that I was single. Alex bowed to her sister. "Good evening, Remilia. You look nice tonight." Remilia nodded. "Thank you." She said, but there was still a tone in her voice that Elaine didn't like. He turned to Elaine and kissed her hand. "You look beautiful, Princess." He said. Elaine felt her face darken.She took a good look at him. Due to what he was wearing and the condition of his clothes, he was wearing every day wear. Nothing too formal, showing that he was also single. Remilia watched as he asked her sister to dance and, despite he signals and warnings, Elaine said yes. She sighed, and watched the two as they danced. Remilia had been watching Alex dance for years, because he would come to every big party their palace held to show a little respect for once, and she did the same to the parties at his palace. Having watched him for all these years, she knew he was a great dancer. She was just unsure about her sister. But Elaine was surprisingly good with him, which made her smile. Not because of who she was dancing with, but because her lessons had paid off. She looked at the two of them. Elaine looked a bit flustered, but then she looked back at him. Alex looked surprisingly happy, and not that, fake-respect happy that he somehow pulled off perfectly, but truly happy. He smiled down at her, and in response she smiled back slightly. Remilia wondered a bit if he had feelings for little Elaine, but then shook it off because they had just met and love couldn't spark that fast. Their dance eventually ended and Alex guided Elaine back to her place, bowing to her and kissing her hand again before leaving to do other things. Remilia looked at her sister. "So, how was it?" She asked. Excitement immediately sparkled in Elaine's eyes. "Remilia, it was wonderful. He's an amazing dancer and he even complimented me several times!" Elaine clasped her hands together. "Now, now, Elaine. Keep in mind that he's not always like that. It's a rare occasion." She told her. "I know, but, the experience was amazing." Remilia smiled, but secretly worried about her sister. "Anyway, that aside, I'm going to go get me something to drink." Elaine quickly left. Once she was out of earshot, Remilia mumbled to herself. "I'm starting to think she's gaining feelings for him…"

**Elaine's POV.**

I slid up to the drink bar. "Hmmm…" I ended up just getting some soda. A friend of mine, a single princess from another kingdom, slid up to me. "Heya!" she said, ordering herself some water. "Hi, Laura. How have you been?" Laura combed her fingers through her hair. "Good. Preparation for your sister to become queen has been stressful. All of us pitched in, except for Ultimate Evil's place." She laughed a bit. I finished my soda and threw the cup away. "Hey, speaking of, you know, Evil, was that you dancing with him?" She asked. I felt myself blush a little, but I turned to her and nodded. Laura gasped. "YOU danced with the king of death?!" she said loud enough to silence the room a bit. I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Not so loud! You're drawing too much attention!" I hissed. She nodded and I took my hand off as the people started speaking again. "Don't do that. You're going to start rumors." I said worriedly. Laura looked down. "Oh! I wasn't thinking about that. I'm sooooo sorry about that!" She looked around. "Don't look now, Evil's got his eye on you." She said. "What?" I looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, Alex was staring at me again. Except this time, there was a bit of longing in his eyes. "I think he likes you." Laura stated out loud. "L-Laura! Don't jump to conclusions!" I admit, I panicked a little. "Chillax, Lanie. I said I _think._" I looked at her uneasily. "Okay, if you say so…"

**Over by Alex and his brother, 3****rd**** Person POV.**

Damon elbowed his brother in the ribs. Hard. "Ow! What the hell was that for?! You seriously almost dumped wine all over the front of me." Damon laughed. "Like I'd care. Anyways, there's that girl you find so attractive." He pointed across the room at Elaine, who was scolding her friend for something. Her friend said something back, which made Elaine shrink back and start speaking fast as her face faded to a slight pink color. Alex muddered to himself. "Dayum, she's hot. Really, really hot." Damon, hearing his brother, smirked. "Well, what do you like about her?" Alex quickly looked at his brother. "_**Shit, he heard that?!**_" He turned back towards where Elaine was. He somehow found the way the light reflected off her dark, chocolate brown hair attractive. It went well with her violet kimono. Her darker skin stood out a bit in the crowd like his often did, and her golden eyes (not quite brown, but not quite yellow) sparkled when she got excited, which was just adorable to him. He took a sip of wine and thought for a moment, about how nice it would be to have her in his arms for just one night. He shook off the thought. There's no way she'd want to be with him in that way. She was the princess of his enemy kingdom, after all. But there was something about such a thought that made him unable to push it away. He finally couldn't help himself. "I'll be right back." He said, and with that, made his way over to Elaine.

**Over by Elaine, 3****rd**** Person POV.**

Elaine took a bite out of a small chocolate, and licked the blood up as it flowed out before eating the whole thing. "Yummy." She muttered to herself. Most of the party had cleared out by now, very few remained. Elaine suddenly felt the presence of someone behind her. She whirled around to see Alex, standing inches away from her. "O-Oh, hello." She stammered. "Hi." He said simply. "Did you need something from me?" She asked. Alex shrugged. "I just wanted to talk with you. Maybe walk around with you for a while…" He hinted. Elaine smiled, and they walked for a while, talking about family and their relationships with others. Elaine took him to the east courtyard, a rose garden that always caught her interest. The two sat on one of the benches and admired their surroundings for a bit. Neither one of them noticed Flandre come out and watch them from the balcony. Alex put his arm around Elaine, then took a close look at her. "You have chocolate and….blood. On your face." He chuckled a bit, and Elaine blushed a little. He leaned closer and gently licked the blood and chocolate off of her face. Elaine made a small noise in protest at first, but eventually just let it happen. His warm tongue felt nice against her cheek. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He took a quick look into her mind at her emotions and smiled in relief. She had enjoyed that. "May I carry you back, princess?" Alex asked. "Oh, um…s-sure. You may." Elaine responded a bit quieter then normal. Alex smiled and picked her up off of the bench. She had a nice figure, her body shape was pure perfection in his eyes. He showed Elaine a bit of effection by nuzzling her neck a bit before carrying her back to show his graditude. Elaine sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, which lured her to sleep. Alex wasn't sure when He'd see her again, so he kissed her forehead as she drifted off just in case he never got to see her again. When he finally got to the palace, he was pretty beat, too. Using the scent of her aura, he found her room, and layed her in bed, not paying attention to his surroundings. Once she was in bed, he looked out the window. Suddenly, he knew exactly how he'd be able to see her whenever he wanted. And he knew exactly where he was going to be the next night.


	2. Good Evening, Princess

_Heya! Shadow here! Back with chapter 2 of, Through the Window of Memories! Trust me, the title will come in and you will understand why I called the story that if you didn't catch it in the end of chapter 1. Okay, on to the story!_

**Elaine's bedroom, 3****rd**** person POV.**

Elaine woke up in her bed and her first thought was, "_Why is it so cold in here?_" She looked over to find that the window was gaping open, letting the cold air in. She sighed and got out of bed to close it. As she approached the window, she realized that she was still wearing her kimono from the night before. She immediately thought of Alex and blushed a bit, realizing that she fell asleep in his arms. "_Wait…Then how did I get here? Did Alex…bring me here?_" She thought to herself. Elaine shook off the thought and closed the window. She closed the curtains and walked over to her dresser to pick out some clothes. She chose a tee shirt, some jean shorts, leggings, and a white jacket to replace her black one while it was being washed. Elaine got into the bathroom to start her shower, a bit surprised that she couldn't take her mind off of thoughts of last night. She closed the bathroom door, undressed, and stepped into the shower. "Ugh, why can't I just _not_ think about what happened last night?" She muttered to herself. She sighed and finished her shower in a matter of minutes, knowing her sister would be wanting a shower too, and Elaine didn't want to give her sister cold water in the morning. She knew how that would turn out. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She slipped her clothes on and continued on out of her bedroom into the hallway. She came to the throne room, bowed in respect to her sister, then headed over to the west wing balcony. It was her favorite balcony because it had the best view. On her way there, she picked up some cinnamon rolls for breakfast, dropping them in the trash can once she was finished. She continued her way up, The west wing balcony was the highest balcony, and thus the hardest to get to.

**Little Authors note.**

_**While Elaine's climbing the hopeless amount of stairs and technically working out, I want to tell you something. There are many kingdoms, but Soulia, the kingdom of fate, is one of the two major ones. The second major one being the kingdom of death. The kingdom of death has no real physical appearance, it's just a castle, and it's people chose to, instead of creating villages and having a reasonable community, lurk in the forest and become complete isolated psychopaths killing each other for food. The kingdom of death has been shamed many times for this, but the leader, Alex's father, would always just simply say that it was the choice of his people. And eventually, the kingdoms stopped bothering him about this. That is, every kingdom except one. Soulia. Remilia Scarlet and Elaine Grace's mother would always scold Alex's father and demand he bring order to his people. But Alex's father would always refuse. Simply responding that if that's what his people wanted, that's what his people got. The two kingdoms have always argued this matter and almost started war. If it hadn't been for Elaine Grace's birth, The two kingdoms would be fighting to this day.**_

**Back to the story. Elaine's POV.**

I reached the top of the stairs and stared out at the land. I could see the town of Iris, and many other towns and villages. I looked out into the west and saw how dark the skies were in the distance. There was a huge castle out there, surrounded by a forest. "The kingdom of death…" I whispered to myself. It didn't look very lively, or safe, for that matter. The sight of the kingdom sent shivers down my spine, so I left the balcony and went back down the stairs. I looked around for something to do, but found nothing, so I just decided to take a nap. I got into my bedroom, took off my shoes, and got in bed. The last thing I thought about was Alex before I started to drift off to sleep.

**5 Hours Later, 3****rd**** Person POV.**

"What do you mean, she's been sleeping?! Nobody sleeps that much mid-day!" Remilia shouted, tired, cranky, and impatient. "I can get her to come join you for dinner…" her servant offered. "No, no, just go bring some up for her. I'm hungry and bringing her down here would take too much time." Her servant nodded and took off to the kitchen to get some food for Elaine. She walked up to her room and knocked on her door. "Lady Elaine, are you awake?" She called. Elaine's muffled voice came from inside. "Yes, I'm awake. But I don't feel well." She said. The servant peeked into the room. "I brought some food for ya!" She said cheerfully. Elaine smiled a little, then got up and took the plate away from her. Ther servant bowed and left. Elaine looked at the plate before her. Potatos and chicken. "Alright. This is good. I can eat this and live." She muttered. But she only ended up only eating half of it. She set the plate on her night stand, just in case she thought about eating the rest of it.

**A Little later in Elaine's room, 3****rd**** Person POV.**

Elaine yawned and stretched. She opened the curtains and stared out her window. She felt as is someone was there, watching her. She shrugged it off and went to go change. She changed into a white long sleeve night gown with white leggings because it got really cold at night, especially in the winter. As she came out of the bathroom, a sudden voice broke through the silence. "Good Evening, princess." Elaine whirled around and looked towards the window. Alex was sitting on the window sill. Elaine took a close look at him. He was wearing a denim jacket and jeans, and the jacket was open, revealing a black tank top underneath. She suddenly gasped, his eyes were blood red. He looked at her window design for a few minutes, allowing tome for the moonlight to reflect beautifully on his eyes. "Strange…" He muttered. "This window opens like a cabnet." He looked up at Elaine. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the design. It would be even more beautiful if it were stain glass. It's just most wndows these days…." His voice trailed off. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Elaine stammered. He returned his gaze to her, his blood red eyes gazing into her golden brown ones. "I've had a stressful day." He said simply. Elaine stepped back. "A-And? How does that e-explain what you're doing here?" Elaine looked at him woriedly. "Spending time with you makes me happy, carefree." He said as his face darkened a bit. "But that doesn't give you a right to just barge in like this. Seriously, who do you think you are?" That made him go silent, but he recovered quickly. "Keep in mind, I am the king of death. I do whatever I want." He looked back up at her, then at the plate of half eaten chicken and potatos. "Do you plan on eating the rest of that?" He asked. "N-No…" Elaine mumbled. "Can I take it with me when I leave?" He looked into her eyes, pointing at the plate. "U-Um…sure, yeah I guess." Alex smiled, then vanished into thin air. Elaine heaved a sigh, thinking that it was over. She was very, very wrong. He appeared right in front of her, grabbed her waist, and lifted her up. "You have beautiful eyes." He said, lowering her down so that her face met his. Elaine was left no choice but to wrap her legs around him to keep her balance. "You have one of the most perfect bodies I've ever seen, as well." He said, feeding her compliments that made her blush. "And don't think I'm lying when I say these things, either. I'm being very honest with you, do not forget it." Alex lifted Elaine's chin and nuzzled her neck, making her feel a bit more comfortable with him being here. He sat down on her bed, bringing her down on top of him. She gasped a bit and tried to get out of his grasp, but he still had one arm around her waist, weighing her down. He leaned up to her and nibbled gently on her ear, making her moan a little. Alex smirked and kissed down her neck. Elaine moaned a little louder. "Shh…Do not tell anyone I've been here." He lifted her up into his arms again and stood up. He laid her down in her bed and whispered to her, "I will return tomorrow. Please don't keep me waiting." And with that, he slipped out of the window. Elaine laid there, andrenaline shooting through her body like little bullets of pleasure. She looked up at the window, too shocked to move. _"How did he make me feel that way? What's wrong with me? Why can't I move?" _ With her head full of too many thoughts and questions to go to sleep, Elaine spent the rest of the night questioning the great king's abilities.


	3. Hate the Love?

**Palace dining room, 3****rd**** person POV.**

Elaine spent more time then she intended to thinking about Alex and what happened the night before. It came right back at her that night at the dinner table. "So, I hear from the guards that you've been going into dazed states on and off today." Her sister, Remilia regarded. Elaine froze, quickly thinking up of a clever lie that would get her out of this. "I-I'm just tired today. I didn't get much sleep last night." She said. It wasn't exactly a lie, she really didn't get much sleep the night before, but she felt terrible about not telling her sister the whole story. However, she knew that she must keep Alex's visits a secret. She ate quickly and asked her sister if she could be excused. "My, you ate fast. Are you still hungry? Are you sure you don't want anything more?" Remilia asked. "No, I'm fine. I just want to get to bed early." Elaine lied. The real reason was she wanted to be ready before Alex showed up, or maybe even asleep so that he wouldn't mess with her. "Fine, then, I guess you may be excused." Remilia waved off her sister, and Elaine darted up the stairs as fast as she could run. She ran into a guard, which made her fall backwards. She said, "Excuse me!" got up, and took off again. She quickly unlocked her bedroom door and slipped inside. Elaine didn't want to waste any time, so she quickly threw on her night gown and leggings, except this time, they were black instead of white. She slid into bed and rolled over, trying to fall asleep as quickly as possible to avoid Alex. She did doze off, but right when she was about to fall asleep, she felt the cool autumn breeze against her back. The window was open, and Alex had arrived. He sat on the window sill for the longest time. Elaine thought she might start twitching. But still she breathed slowly in attempt to convince Alex that she was asleep, and not meant to be messed with. "Well, I guess she's asleep. It'd be rude to awaken her." She heard Alex say. His deep voice rang in her ears with slight attitude. Hushed and sharp. A tone that she did not like. _"Damn, just go away so I can finish getting ready for bed!" _She thought. She heard Alex slip out the window, and then heard the window close. She sighed in relief. "He's gone." She murmured. And with that, she slipped out of bed, finished getting ready, and was just about to get back in bed when she felt arms around her waist. "Yeah, I don't think so." Alex hissed in her ear.

**Elaine's Room, 3****rd**** Person POV**

Elaine jumped a little when she heard his voice. "Thought you could avoid me, huh?" He said. Elaine swallowed hard and shook her head frantically. "N-No! I would never-" Alex growled and pulled her close, looking dead into her golden brown eyes. "Stop lying." He went to grab her neck. Elaine tried to stop him with her arm. "No! Stop!" She cried. Alex drew back and looked at his hands. He had that, "What have I done?" Look on his face. "Alex…I-" Elaine started. Alex looked up at her and shook his head at her. She reached out for him, but he pulled back, whispering to her, "I don't want to hurt you." Elaine tried again, but got the same reaction. "Oh, Alex…" She trailed off, blaming herself for his sudden change of behavior. He stepped away from her, but she chased after him. "Stop, Elaine!" He cried. "Stop! If we're close, I'll hurt you!" Elaine pushed him up against the wall, the only way to get him to stay still. "No, Alex….That's not how it is. That's not how it is at all." He squirmed a bit in her grasp. She was tough for being so small. "Yes. If I hurt you, I'll only hurt you more. You can't trust me, Elaine!" He was almost scolding her. She gently stroked his cheek, making him calm down a little. "You need to calm down. You're losing all common sense." Alex looked at her, his eyes a beautiful scarlet shade. "No…this is common sense, Elaine. If I hurt you, I'll only want to hurt you more. The pain will lead to your death, I'm sure." Elaine pulled back and shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? It was my fault you got violent. I tried to avoid you, the king of death. It's rude, and punishable by death. I deserved it." He went silent. She walked towards the window and looked out. She suddenly felt him grab her waist. She couldn't help but blush as his warm, gentle hands slid up and down. From her waist to her ribs, then back again. Suddenly, she inhaled sharply. His gentle teeth and warm breath were doing their work on her ear. A soft moan escaped her lips, and she felt, more than saw, him smirking. He pulled her close, and started kissing up her neck. She felt his eyes on her as a dark blush covered her face. "You look a bit tired." He said. Elaine shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm alright." She said. Alex looked unsure. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Alex, I'm _fine._" She said. Alex picked her up off her feet and held her in his arms. "We'll see about that. How long will you last laying down?" He said. Elaine knew what he meant, but it still gave her the wrong idea, and she was ashamed of herself for thinking such things. He carried her over to her bed and laid himself and her down, playing with her hair and making her blush once more.

**Same night, Elaine's POV**

As I laid there with Alex, I let him play with my hair. I let him do a lot of things, actually. I let him play with my hair, I let him whisper calmly into my ear, which to me, felt kind of good. I let him hold my hand, I could tell he was cherishing me as if he'd never see me again after this night. Eventually, his body heat started to get through to me, and I fell into a deep sleep. He was gone by time I woke up, as usual. As soon as I woke up, I got that Trying-To-Hate-Him feeling again. I wonder why that is. I like it when he spends time with me like that, but as soon as he leaves I try to hate him. Maybe he knows the answer to that. Maybe I'll ask him tonight. Now for some reason I'm nervous! Sometimes, I really don't understand "love".


End file.
